Tiger's Eye
by Rainfox88
Summary: He had the eyes of a tiger…Katara just couldn't understand how the others could come to trust Zuko so easily. Fire can only destroy…it was the opposite of water after all. But then…why was Katara starting to second guess herself on her feelings for him?
1. Prologue

**Tiger's Eye**

An Avatar: The Last Airbender fan fiction

* * *

**Summary: **Black Sun didn't work. They were forced to leave behind their loved ones and retreat to the Western Air Temple. Katara just couldn't understand how things could go so wrong when they were so close. Then Prince Zuko arrives to try and join their group. Katara can only hold back the hate she feels for him and his betrayal in Ba Sing Se that almost killed Aang. Zuko shows his change through helping them and is accepted into the group. Their only shot at defeating Fire Lord Sozin is for Aang to learn Firebending. Zuko becomes his teacher. And while Aang, Sokka, Toph, and the others come to trust Zuko as a friend and part of the group, Katara just cannot let her guard drop. How could she trust a man whose eyes shone like those of a tiger? But the truth was, the more she was around him, the more she found herself wanting to be around him…being drawn in to the point that she can see that they have more in common than meets the eye…

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not owner A:TLA! Nor do I own its characters, themes, etc. This story is a ZukoxKatara pairing that starts at the Western Air Temple that will go until past the series finale. The rating will be T for now, but I might need to change it to M in later chapters! Thanks you guys! :) Please enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue**

Zuko couldn't remember the last time he had frozen in fear. His body seemed to tense in the sight before him. He and Aang had their backs against each other, watching the circling, twisting serpent forms dance around them on the stone bridge that connected the two caves together. The setting sun shone mightily, giving the ancient masters circling a sort of luster to their scales that seemed to define the very meaning of divinity.

Zuko was able to get his thoughts together. The last time he froze in fear was when his father challenged him to an Agni Kai. His black hair and his robes flared about from the wind of the ancient ones created as they fluttered around Zuko and Aang. His father's hatred gave him the scar that plagued the left side of his face. However, Zuko now realized he was facing an ancient, divine power that could snuff him out like a weak ember. Somehow, the Agni Kai with his father didn't seem so much of a fear now.

"Zuko…I think…we are supposed to do the Dragon Dance with them…" came Aang's soft voice. Their eyes never left the blue and red dragons that kept circling them. Down below, the Sun Warriors watched on calmly in the basin of the cliffs. They had grown so quiet, even the drum beaters had died down. Most were kneeled to show their respect to the fire lords. And all they could do was stare up in awe at the first beings to manipulate fire.

"What?" Zuko hissed. "What about this situation makes you think they want us to dance?"

"Well…I think they want us to do something. Let's just try it!"

The Fire Prince grumbled. "Fine!" He got into position with the Avatar.

Zuko had no idea if Aang was onto something or not. To him, he couldn't tell whether the dragons were already judging them or not. Zuko worried, knowing that it was his heritage that brought their clan down. These two dragons were the last two of a magnificent, ancient race thanks to the Fire Nation. Why would they help Zuko out at all because of that? For Aang for that matter?

They started doing the dance side by side. Zuko didn't allow the dragons' circling bodies to distract him. Soon he realized the more he danced, the more he was matching the dragons in a fluid, powerful, yet controlled state of body and mind. As Zuko and Aang danced around the high pedestal on the bridge, they came together with their fists and ended the dance. As the dance came to a halt, the two last dragons settled finally onto the bridges. The red dragon faced Aang, its crimson body long and snake-like, with wings that were spread to help keep the dragon's balance. The blue colored dragon faced Zuko, its scales glistening like sapphire. The two dragons reminded Zuko of his dream he had awhile back while he was very ill. The blue dragon represented his sister, Azula, while the red one represented his Uncle Iroh. He hadn't understood the dream at first, but he now realized that the dream was meant for him to decide his destiny.

Now before him, the sapphire dragon had its fangs bared, smoke curling out of its nostrils. Its burning eyes were like glowing embers. The eyes seemed to burn into his very core, judging his heritage, his lineage, his pedigree. Zuko could smell the intelligent creatures. They smelled of cinder and rain, a scent that he grew up learning that was the dragon's defined aroma.

The chief of the Sun Warrior called out something, and it barely echoed up to Zuko and Aang as they stared nervously back at the dragons. "Judgment time!"

The banished prince could hear the dragons' voices in his head. They had already judged, had already looked into his topaz eyes to see his entire being in that instant. They didn't need another moment to make up their minds. Zuko couldn't believe what he was hearing in his head. The dragons'…their voices were gentle despite their intimidating presence before him and Aang. The blue dragon was female, and the red one a male. Ran and Shaw…yeah, those were their names.

The dragons lowered their heads, opening their gaping mouths. Zuko and Aang saw the sparks in the back of their throats. Zuko tried to tense again, worried that maybe the dragons had changed their minds. Aang must have thought the same thing because the two young men backed into each other. The dragons blew out fire from their mouths, bending it as it flowing out like a blaze. The fire was blinding, wrapping around the prince and the Avatar like a tornado. The colors, there were so many of them. Zuko was in awe. It was an aurora of beauty. All the while, he could still hear the dragons' voices in his head. Their words inspired him in a way he almost thought impossible. Slowly, a new drive was filling within him, and he could feel his power strengthening again.

_Fire can heal just as powerfully as it can destroy…utilize harmony and you can control fire…utilize hate…the fire will consume you and take over…_

Zuko slowly closed his eyes. Their words reminded him in a way of his Uncle. He felt the stab of pain to his chest again upon thinking of Iroh. He had to let the thought go for now, and focus on the dragons. They knew exactly who he was, and they talked as if they knew what his destiny was going to bring.

"I understand…" he whispered, eyes still closed.

The tornado of colorful fire that surrounded them slowly died down. The greens, golds, reds, whites, and blues were all extinguished into lingering smoke. The dragons examined the two humans one final time, their intelligent, glimmering eyes seemingly reaching down to their very souls. With that, the last two ancient ones turned on the bridge and retreated into their caves.

Zuko and Aang faced each other. The Avatar grinned up at the banished prince. Zuko could tell that Aang was just as relieved as he was. They had come here seeking answers, and they received the ultimate truths. Not only that, but Zuko somehow felt that he had a taken a big step towards his true destiny.

_I think I have finally found the right path…now all I need is to prove myself to the others…Uncle…wherever you are…I hope we can meet again soon…there is so much I want to tell you…_

Zuko and Aang walked together down the tall, stone steps to the tribe of Sun Warriors. The chief awaited them in front. The dragons' fire was beautiful. The prince felt almost harmonized for a moment as he took the experience in. It was easy to realize now that he used to use his anger and hate to fuel his fire. Now he understood. Fire was energy, and it was life.

* * *

The sun was lowering more and more into the horizon, striking the cliff across the Western Air Temple's way and creating shadows within their rooms and camp. Katara could only watch the horizon in worry. The sun was burning red and ivory into the sky as it dipped into the earth. Even the clouds looked like they were on fire.

She and the group had just finished eating. Katara just couldn't understand why her brother, Toph, and the others were not worried about Aang. This was the second day they were gone. Momo was missing Appa and Aang, they could all tell. Sokka was currently trying to come up with a new plan, since Black Sun had failed. Katara couldn't blame him too much. It was hard enough to think back on what they had to do. Their father, Hakoda, and many others of their allies and friends were left behind at the center of the Fire Nation so they could escape and devise a new plan.

_They don't seem to be worried at all that we let Aang go alone with…him…_

Katara had already told Zuko what she thought of him exactly. She still couldn't believe that she fell for him in the Crystal Catacombs in Ba Sing Se. Aang was almost killed because of his decision. Now he was here trying to befriend them and teach Aang Firebending. There was no way he could be trusted. All she could do was worry about Aang. They shouldn't have allowed them to go alone. What if Zuko was faking all along? Now Aang could be dead or back at the Fire Nation with no help.

Katara shook the thoughts from her mind. She needed to take a walk and clear her head. She would die worrying if she sat waiting at the center of the Air Temple, and so made her way towards the forest, heading up the stone steps and barely dodging a race between the Duke and Teo. She tried to keep her thoughts from roaming to the banished Fire Prince and Avatar, but couldn't help it.

_How can they ever expect me to trust Zuko? How can I? After what he did to me…to my friends, after what the Fire Nation did to this world? He is nothing but the fire he summons…destructive and uncontrollable…how can you trust something like that?_

She wandered onto Zuko's war balloon that was stashed in the glade in the forest. As she studied it, trying to focus as much hate on the prince as she could, she suddenly felt a dark presence behind her. It was a strange feeling; it was like her body was already trying to fear whatever it was that loomed behind her. Slowly, Katara turned around, grunting in shock at the sight before her. There on a rock meters away and staring her down was a tiger.

Katara was stunned by its appearance. Tigers were so rare that some didn't even know they existed anymore. Though they were not shown as much as dragons and phoenixes in Fire Nation culture, the tiger was yet another creature that was linked to fire. Katara had heard so many stories and pictures, but never a live one. Now she was facing it down as it leaped down off of the rock to prowl towards her. It's lithe, powerful body stalked towards. The reddish orange fur seemed to glow in the rays of the setting sun. The black stripes were dark against the fiery fur.

Katara took a slow step backwards, trying to reach for her water canteen only to realize that she forgot it back at the Western Air Temple. Her blue eyes widened in surprise, but she remained calm while facing the predator. The tiger's huge paws were silent upon the earth, its whiskers and ears twitching, its eyes watching.

_Its…eyes…_

Katara couldn't believe the tiger's golden eyes as they watched her. They reminded her completely of Zuko's eyes. There was a wildfire there, but also an icy, dark depth that seemed to pull her in. The tiger would never be tamed, and in that case, despite its noble, powerful, divine form, would never be friend or foe.

Another step back and Katara accidentally tripped on one of the war balloon's lines. No sooner had her back hit the ground did the tiger pounce and pin her down. It didn't attack after that, just stared down at her. Katara dared not move, and kept their gazes locked in a heated stare down. She was confused at the moment. She felt as if the tiger meant no harm. It felt more as if it was searching her soul for something, or trying to tell her something in return. It was hard to keep the tiger's eye, reminding her fully of Zuko. The only time his eyes seemed to have lost their fire was when she let her guard down in the Crystal Catacombs with him.

The tiger's hot breath was hitting her neck, soft growling coming from its throat. Another tense moment passed, and the tiger stepped away from her. It beheld her a moment longer as Katara was quick to get to her feet. Soon after though, the large, wild cat turned its striped body and disappeared into the brush of the surrounding trees and bushes of the glade. Sighing in relief, the Waterbender almost collapsed. She immediately started heading back to the Western Air Temple.

She had no idea what her meeting with the tiger was supposed to mean. She could fully say for sure that it never meant harm, but more so to look within her and tell her something…something she was unsure of.

_I guess I better keep this to myself…there isn't a point to tell the others and have them worrying. I should be honored that I was able to witness such an entity. And its eyes…they reminded me so much of Zuko's eyes…_

* * *

**A/N: So there is the Prologue! I don't want to reveal too much on where I am gonna go with this story, but I will tell you that I am going to stick to the storyline closely at parts, but there will be much more focus on Zuko and Katara, along with their growing relationship. I will also be adding some major new things as well, but they are a secret! :) Well, I hope all of you enjoy it anyways lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing! XD**


	2. Chapter 1: Bitterness

**Chapter 1: Bitterness**

Haru alerted them to Appa's return. Katara was so relieved, getting to her feet from trying to prepare for dinner. She, Sokka, and Toph came out onto the huge platform of the Western Air Temple just in time to see the flying bison land. Haru, Teo, and the Duke were already over there to greet the Avatar and Fire Prince. Aang used Appa's soft white fur as a slide to get down, while Zuko leaped gracefully and landed like a cat.

Katara could tell that both young men looked not only tired, but also full-filled in a way. By the way Aang was grinning, she was sure they were able to find the answers they sought. She was only glad that Aang was okay. She then felt a tinge of guilt. Maybe she was judging Zuko too harshly. But all she could be reminded about was what he did to them in the past.

"How did it go, Twinkle Toes?" Toph asked, grinning.

"You should have seen it! The Sun Warrior ruins were amazing! They were so ancient! But they still existed, even after all this time! And Zuko and I got to face the last two dragons! They taught us Firebending!" Aang exclaimed.

"Well, that's nice, but I can't see, dummy," Toph sighed. "But it sounds as though the two of you were able to find what you were looking for! That's great!"

Aang smiled sheepishly. Momo flew over and landed on his shoulder, showering the last Airbender with love. Aang laughed softly, and by this time Appa roared out hungrily.

"Oops! I'm sorry, buddy!" Aang called.

"So, that's it? You two found some dragons, and bam, they taught you Firebending?" Sokka asked, scratching his head. "They didn't try to eat you?"

"I bet they were huge!" the Duke squeaked.

"No! We danced with them!" Aang laughed. "I guess they liked it, because they didn't try to eat us! I'm glad! They were pretty scary!"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "I never would have guessed on dancing."

"Wait…what? You danced with the dragons?" Sokka chuckled.

"And that is why I call Aang Twinkle Toes," Toph laughed, turning to walk away with the others.

"Maybe we should explain," Zuko suggested, turning to face Aang as he was feeding the hungry flying bison some hay.

"Yeah, maybe you should," Katara grumbled. She decided to head back to where they had camp set up to finish up cooking.

Toph went with her, and it didn't take long for Zuko, Aang, and Sokka to catch up. At camp, Haru, the Duke, and Toph were sitting around the unlit campfire talking now. Katara went over to finish setting the fish ready to cook. Now all she needed was to start the fire. She went over to the burnt out campfire, looking for the flint. A lot of the wood was still good, so she didn't have to throw more on the pile.

"Sokka, where is the flint?" she sighed.

"I uhh…kinda threw it out."

"Why?"

"Aw c'mon! We have a Firebender in the group now! Do we really need it?" Sokka retorted.

"He does have a point!" Haru laughed.

"Sparky! Start the fire! I'm hungry!" Toph exclaimed, picking her toes.

"What did you just call me?" Zuko asked, confused.

"She gives everyone nicknames, don't worry about it. It means she likes you," Aang explained, smiling.

Zuko went over to the pit, looking at Katara. She slightly glared at him, drawing back to give him some space to ignite the fire. Zuko drew a large flame out of his palm, careful to not let the strong wind blow it away. It was still daylight outside, he and Aang had gotten back sooner than expected. It relieved the prince to see his fire back. What was strange was that it felt stronger now, more alive. He lit the campfire easily. Katara then got to work on hanging the fish, and moving on to the rice. Zuko was about to start helping her, along with making his Uncle's tea, when Sokka spoke up.

"So, show us what the dragons taught you!"

Aang hopped to his feet, running over to Zuko and grabbing his arm. "Let's dance, Zuko!"

"What?" he spat, hearing the others laugh.

"They taught you how to dance?" Toph asked.

"It's an ancient form of Firebending! It's amazing!" Aang said to the others.

He and Zuko got into position, starting out the Dancing Dragon slow and then gradually speeding up. Katara stopped with messing with the rice, trying to bend water into it to watch them. Sokka had this cheesy grin on his face as he watched, while Haru, Teo, and the Duke seem quite interested. Momo even stopped eating his berries to watch, cocking his head curiously.

Zuko and Aang finished the form by bringing their fists together. The others clapped as they turned around to go sit back down. Sokka was chuckling amidst the group.

"This is great! We can just tap dance our way to victory against the Fire Lord!" he laughed.

"It's not a dance," Zuko growled. "It's a form of Firebending that is thousands of years old!"

"Oh yeah?" Katara popped off. "What is your little form called?"

Zuko growled lowly, shoulders sagging as he was forced to say the name. "The…Dancing Dragon."

The others proceeded to laugh a little. Zuko heaved a sigh, feeling Aang pat him on the shoulder. He understood what they were trying to do. They were trying to teach him some humility, something Uncle had been trying to teach him for a long time. Zuko closed his eyes, smiling slightly and going to sit down by Aang and Toph. He could tell the blind Earthbender's feet were still a little burned, but they were doing much better now, thanks to Katara's healing ability.

Zuko watched Katara closely as she finished up the cooking. The food was about ready. Zuko decided he should start on the tea, but he watched her for a moment longer. She was the only one who didn't trust him. Sokka was slowly coming around, despite his snide remarks at times. Toph was probably the easiest one to trust him, but she kept reminding Zuko that he should expect a payback for her burnt feet.

Zuko knew why Katara hated him. It wasn't just because of what he did to her and the others for countless months, but because she was the first to trust him down in the Ba Sing Se prison in the Crystal Catacombs, and then he turned on her and Aang…along with his Uncle. Zuko always hated thinking back on that. If only he had kept their trust and went against his sister instead. Then maybe, not only would Zuko be here with them as he was now with full trust, but Uncle Iroh would be here as well.

_I need to make it up to her…turn things right between us. I don't blame her for hating me…but I do want her friendship. I need to prove myself to her…_

Sighing, the Fire Prince got to his feet to go over to his supplies to get the tea started. Soon, the group was settled down eating their meal and sipping on warm tea. By nightfall, Appa was sleeping just down from them, his fur turning silver under the moonlight and stars. They were all getting ready to follow on behind him, getting their things together to go to their rooms inside the temple. A thick fog had settled in the deep trench where the temple over hanged. Zuko took a moment to look up into the starry sky and take in the cool breeze. His hair and clothes ruffled in the wind.

Aang came over to him, yawning and stretching. "So, will we start tomorrow?"

Zuko nodded, glancing down at the shorter boy. "Yes. Will you be ready?"

Aang lowered his eyes. "I think so. The dragons really helped me. I shouldn't fear fire. Besides, I am kinda interested doing more than just fire farts now." He chuckled.

Zuko eased a smile, chuckling himself. "I hear ya on that."

"Thank you, Zuko…for taking us on that trip. I think both of us came out of there with a life changing experience."

"I should be thanking you," he mumbled. He didn't say anymore, knowing the Avatar would understand the meaning behind his words.

Aang decided to lighten the mood. "Even though you had to touch the golden egg."

"I got us to see the Sun Warriors, didn't I?" Zuko chuckled, looking over at him.

"Yes, but you didn't know that was going to happen…or that the room was going to fill up with nasty, green glue!

"I was hoping to see you bend it," the Fire Prince answered.

"That would have come in handy," Aang mused. He then sighed. "Well, good night. I will be ready in the morning to start."

Zuko acknowledged him with a nod, watching as Aang turned to head to his room inside the Western Air Temple. As he was about to leave and retreat to his room for the night, he saw Katara coming over to the campsite to douse the fire with water. She bended the water beautifully, killing the fire gracefully and gently. Steam hissed up, followed by smoke. He walked over to her, where she proceeded to tense and glare over at him.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I wanted to talk."

"There's nothing for us to talk about, Zuko."

"What can I do to gain your forgiveness?" he whispered.

For a moment, her features softened and she looked up into his gold eyes. They seemed to study each other for long moment, only the wind passing between them. She heaved a sigh, closing her eyes and getting to her feet. She pushed past him.

"Please…just leave me alone right now," she said softly.

Zuko stood there, watching her go. His shoulders slumped again, and for a moment, he wondered how he was ever going to get her to come around. He kept trying to tell himself that it shouldn't matter. He was here to teach the Avatar Firebending so they could end the war. Why should he care what she thought of him?

_It's just that…I made so many mistakes in my life…I just want to feel secure that I am doing something right for once…_

"Don't worry about Sugar Queen. She will come around."

Zuko turned around, watching as the blind girl walked over to him. She had a smile on her face, even though her blind eyes were staring at the nearby wall. She stood next to the Fire Prince, waiting for him to say something.

"You think?"

"She is too goody-two shoes to not end up forgiving you. It's gonna eat at her like a hyena-bear gnawing on bones."

Zuko blinked. "Uhh…"

"Look, Sparky…I can tell that you are really sorry for the things you done. I know I wasn't here for most of them, so I really can't judge you. Maybe it would be different if I went through what they did with you, but at this point what matters is that you are here helping us. Aang needs to learn Firebending, or he will lose in his battle with the Fire Lord."

"Thanks…I guess…how old are you again?"

Toph glared, though her gaze wasn't directed at him. "Just because I am twelve doesn't mean I'm not able to understand life. Or are you hitting on me?"

Zuko drew away, slightly laughing hesitantly. "No, not at all. I do appreciate your words though. Thank you."

She grinned. "You are very welcome, Sparky! Oh, and I do owe you some payback."

"What?" Zuko grunted.

At this time, Toph stomped her left foot, bringing up a chunk of earth and dropping it with much force on Zuko's foot. The Fire Prince yelped out, grabbing his foot and hopping for a moment.

"What the hell?" he hissed in pain.

"Hey, I could have smashed it on that hard head of yours…but I am sure the rock would have just shattered," Toph sighed. "Well, now we are even for you burning my feet. Good night, Sparky!"

Zuko grumbled, standing up straight even though the top of his foot pulsed with pain. He ended up smiling though. Toph really helped him out with her words. And he did deserve the rock on his foot after burning her on accident. The Fire Prince decided to retreat to his room for the night, feeling the cool wind follow him into the temple.

* * *

Zuko awoke not long after sun break. He went ahead and got things situated in the camp while waiting for the others to awaken. He started the fire again to the camp, and went over to the ledge to look down into the deep trench. Fog had settled into the trench for the early morning, forming dew all along the Air Temple's structures and plants. The flow of the fountain seemed to soothe him a bit.

He heard movement behind him, and he turned. He locked eyes with Katara, who was wandering out to get things started as well. She seemed surprised that it was all done, and she barely nodded her head at him as if to say thank you. Zuko watched her gather some things, settling down around the fire. He could hear Appa waking up with a large yawn.

It didn't take long for the others to start coming out of their rooms. Sokka and Toph were the last ones to awake. Toph looked as if she had been attacked by a wind storm, her hair was so crazy.

"Toph, did you get into a fight with a saber tooth moose-lion or what?" Teo chuckled.

"I could ask you the same thing, but I have no idea what you look like," Toph chuckled.

Aang skipped excitedly over to Zuko, almost stepping on Momo's tail. The lemur screeched out, leaping onto Katara's shoulder to watch Aang laugh and run around the Fire Prince.

"Are we ready, Zuko? Huh are we? I am excited to start learning today!"

Sokka chuckled. "You two jerks have fun learning then."

"I should have breakfast ready within an hour. Come and take a break then to eat," Katara told them as the two headed off.

"Okay, Katara!" Aang called over his shoulder.

"I wonder if Aang will accidentally catch Zuko's hair on fire." Sokka mused, rubbing his chin.

Katara rolled her eyes and got to work getting things situated. Haru, the Duke, and Teo insisted they were going to go watch the two with the Firebending, and got up and left. Sokka went over to feed Appa really quick, and then settled down next to Katara and Toph once more.

"So, Sugar Queen, are ya going to forgive him soon?" Toph popped off.

"What? No!"

"I can tell it's eating at you!"

"It is not! What is eating at me is that I still don't understand why all of you can trust him so easily! I was the first to trust him down in the prison in Ba Sing Se…that didn't work out well for us, did it? Even his poor Uncle got betrayed!" Katara spat.

"I didn't know you could be so snobby. How weird," Toph sighed, spitting out the shells of the nuts she was snacking on.

"You wouldn't understand. You missed out on all of his…well his…"

"Evil Zuko things!" her brother finished for her, nodding his head matter-of-factly.

"Yeah!" Katara heaved.

"Well, if I had his crazy family and was raised the way I was like that, I think I would be just like him. I mean, he could have turned out worse…like his father or Azula," Toph stated, shaking her head.

"She…does have a point," Sokka muttered. "His sister his hoo-hoo." He twisted his finger around in a circular motion to show he meant crazy.

"Fine, you are all entitled to your opinion," sighed the Master Waterbender. "I'm just not ready to accept him yet."

"When will you be able to? After we beat the Fire Lord?" Toph snorted.

Katara almost bristled. "Maybe."

"Ya know, maybe I will go watch them Firebend," Toph growled, getting to her feet.

"But you're blind!" Sokka called after her.

"Thanks for pointing that out, genius!"

The two Water Tribe siblings were quiet as Katara started preparing breakfast. They had some fish left, but not much. She mostly had rice and some nuts. She figured she could go out and collect some fruit as well. Sokka twirled his meteorite sword absently, deep in thought. He glanced up at her.

"You know, it is hard to except him sometimes…but I feel Aang is right. Zuko was always meant to be his teacher…and you once told me that everyone deserves to be forgiven…well, except for the man who took mom away…"

"How many times have we tried to forgive Zuko and he turned on us?" Katara asked.

"Look, Kat…my hostility towards the guy isn't there anymore. Aang feels the same way. It's fun to pick on Zuko…teach him a little humility here and there, but the important thing is that he is here to help end the war. To throw away his title as prince to come here and do that…well that should account to something."

Katara lowered her eyes, feeling guilt try and enter into her heart once more. She didn't answer her brother after that, instead went into deep thought about what he had told her. She knew Sokka was right…even Toph and Aang were right. But Katara just couldn't let the bitterness go…it wasn't that easy…

_But he is proving himself…maybe I am being a little too harsh on him…_

* * *

**A/N: And here is Chapter 1! So, like I said before this story will stick with the main storyline at parts, but I will be bringing in new things...especially when it comes to Zuko and Katara...mwahahahaha! Yes, I made up the hyena-bear...they never mentioned one in the show hahaha! The next chapter will be about the Boiling Rock, so there won't be much ZukoxKatara moments, but after that things will really start to ignite! Get it? Ignite? Zuko can...never mind sigh...Lots of bitterness here, but don't worry it will get better! Even though this is a Zutara fic, I am also probably going to throw in some Taang and Sukka! Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Prison Bound

**Chapter 2: Prison Bound**

The crackling and popping of the campfire seemed to settle Zuko's nerves a bit as he sat there. The group was sitting around it in a circle, finishing their meal as night completely settled in the Western Air Temple. The high altitude brought a cool wind, making the fire burn brighter in its gusts. The day had been long and tiresome. Aang and Zuko learned more about each other. Aang still had a long way to go with his Firebending. He blew up one of the pillars on accident, a shard having hit Zuko square in the forehead and leaving a mark. Aang was still apologizing for it.

Needless to say, Zuko realized he still had to work on his anger management. He blew up an entire platform. Toph just bended a new one to take its place, but that didn't stop Sokka and Katara from glaring at Zuko for his aggression. Aang was only amazed as he had watched the platform crumble and fall hundreds of feet to the bottom of the trench below.

The rest of the day had gone by smoothly despite the Firebending sessions. Sokka was successful at getting some fish out of the nearby creek. Katara had asked him if he saw anything strange in the forest. Her brother had told her no, but the others couldn't help to notice the strange look on her face afterwards.

Now that it was late, and the badger-frogs were croaking in the distance, and the cicadas were singing, the group took this time to relax before going on to bed. Zuko was passing out his tea to the others now. It wasn't near as good as Uncle's, but it was good enough. Zuko soon sat down between Toph and Sokka. The banished prince could tell that the Water Tribe warrior had something on his mind. He was quiet, and his eyes were looking down into the warm tea.

"It's so nice to finally relax a bit," Toph sighed, wiggling her toes and smiling.

"The wind is getting chilly!" the Duke squeaked.

Haru chuckled beside him and Teo. "Well, I don't know which Firebender to ask to heat the campfire up. Aang almost blew Zuko up and Zuko almost took down the entire temple!"

"Aang, stop trying to kill your teacher!" Toph joked, shaking her head.

"It was an accident! I'm sorry Zuko! He still has a mark on his forehead," Aang quickly answered.

"Oi, stop apologizing already," Zuko grumbled. "I know it was an accident."

As the Fire Prince poked at the mark on his forehead, the group all laughed a little. It was then that Zuko felt someone tap his shoulder. He looked over to Sokka, who leaned in to whisper to him.

"Can we talk?"

Zuko nodded, slightly confused. "Sure."

Both young men got to their feet and left the inner hall of the temple to the outside where the fountain was. Appa was sleeping on his ledge, but one large eye peeked open as they passed the flying bison.

"What's up?" Zuko asked as they came over to the ledge.

"If someone was captured by the Fire Nation, where would they be taken?"

"What do you mean? Who was captured?" Zuko asked, surprised by Sokka's question.

"When the invasion plan failed, some of our troops were taken. I just want to know where they might be."

Zuko lowered his eyes, looking away from him. "I can't tell you."

Sokka grunted at him. "What? Why not?"

"Trust me. Knowing will just make you feel worse," Zuko answered. He turned to leave, but Sokka quickly clasped his shoulder, stopping the prince in his tracks.

"It's my dad," Sokka sighed. "He…was captured too. I need to know what I put him through."

Zuko looked over his shoulder at Sokka as the Water Tribe warrior dropped his hand from his shoulder. "It's not good, Sokka."

"Please."

Zuko sighed, turning to face him once more. "My guess is…they were taken to the Boiling Rock."

"What's that?"

"The highest security prison in the Fire Nation. It's on an island in the middle of a boiling lake. It's inescapable."

Sokka turned away from Zuko, but the Fire Prince saw the flash in Sokka's eyes as he did so. The Water Tribe warrior crossed his arms and took a moment.

"So, where is this place?"

Zuko was now completely suspicious of Sokka. He glared at Sokka's back. "Why do you need to know? What are you planning?"

Sokka shook his head, eyes darting away from Zuko. "Nothing." He then completely covered his face with a fake laugh and smile. "Boy, you are so paranoid."

Zuko glared at him harder. "It's in the middle of a volcano between here and the Fire Nation. You guys actually flew right past it on your way here."

"Thanks, Zuko," Sokka stated, flailing his arms and stretching. Zuko didn't take the bait at all. "Just knowing makes me feel better."

Sokka patted Zuko's shoulder and headed off back to join the others. Zuko slightly shook his head, not believing Sokka at all. He always had good instinct when it came to someone lying. "Yeah…I'm sure it does."

The two young men joined the others. Katara looked to her brother and Zuko suspiciously as they came back to join them, sitting down. Sokka did a good job covering up the uneasiness that had settled within him. Zuko watched Sokka closely, and knew that he was already starting a plan in his head.

And how right he was hours later when Sokka came climbing up onto Appa's saddle. Everyone was still snoring, but Zuko had known something was up and took the initiative to wait for Sokka here. As Sokka's head peeked over the rim just as he went to throw himself over into the saddle as sneaky as possible, Zuko snorted out at him.

"Not up to anything, huh?"

His yelp could have easily woke the others up, and he let go of the saddle, falling all the way down onto the stone floor with a thud. Zuko looked over the saddle down at him. He heard Sokka growl something and he moved to start gathering things up in a made up sack that had scattered when he fell.

"Fine. You caught me. I'm gonna rescue my dad. Are you happy now?"

Zuko snorted again. "I'm never happy."

Sokka sighed after he collected his things. "Look, I have to do this. The invasion plan was my idea; it was my decision to stay when things were going wrong. It is my mistake, and it is my job to fix it. I have to regain my honor. You can't stop me, Zuko."

Zuko dropped down gracefully from Appa, facing Sokka as he attempted to go climb onto Appa once more. He watched as Sokka pushed pass him to start climbing onto the sky bison once again.

"You need to regain your honor?" Zuko inquired. "Believe me, I get it. I'm going with you."

"No! I have to do this alone."

"How are you going to get there? On Appa?" Zuko grumbled. "Last time I checked, prisons don't have bison daycares." Sokka heaved a long, tired sigh. Sokka looked down at him. Zuko turned to start heading for the forest. "We'll take my war balloon."

Sokka dropped down onto the floor. Zuko was quick to produce a parchment and let Sokka write a letter to make up a story on where they had gone. The last thing they needed was Aang and the others growing worried and coming after them in such a place.

Once they found his war balloon, the two young men worked quickly to get it up and going. Zuko used his fire to get it to start rising into the air. They dumped their things into it and climbed in. As they started to stray away from the ground, heading for the cliff so they could really take off, Sokka gasped.

"What is that?"

Zuko was quick to get to Sokka's end of the war balloon. Just as the balloon was coming off of the cliff and slowly starting to rise, a large, lithe creature came to perch on the cliff and watch them off. Zuko was amazed to see it was a tiger. The ultra rare animals were once a great part of Fire Nation history, but not since Azulon's rule. Zuko remembered the stories his mother used to tell him about them. Tigers were great Spirits that had control over the sun and moon, both fire and water, light and darkness. Zuko was in awe to actually see a real one before him, and he wondered back briefly if this was what Katara had meant when she asked Sokka if he had seen something strange when he went hunting.

"It's gonna eat us! Boomerang!" Sokka yelled out, grabbing his boomerang and throwing it down towards the sitting animal.

Zuko punched him in the shoulder. "What are you doing? It's not hurting us!"

The boomerang was going straight for the tiger. The tiger merely bent its head back just an inch to miss the flying thing. The boomerang was quick to fly back towards Sokka, but Sokka wasn't paying attention.

"You can't take chances on strange looking beasts!"

Zuko felt something hard strike him in the head. "Ouch!"

"Boomerang! You made it back! Did that cat thing try and eat you?"

Zuko growled, rubbing the whelp that was growing on the side of his head, and peered back down at the tiger. It was gone.

Zuko sighed. "That was a tiger. They are rare Spirits."

"Oh. I guess I better not anger it then," Sokka grunted, laughing a little.

Zuko ignored him and the pain in his skull and went to work the oven to keep the war balloon afloat. The darkness that splashed across them only seemed to draw out the stars and moon once they were high enough. The moon was half light, half dark. Zuko knew that what they were doing was reckless and suicide, but he couldn't just let Sokka go off by himself.

_Let's just hope we can get inside, find his father, and get the hell out of there, _Zuko thought. However, as he thought those words, he knew it was a long shot. This wasn't going to be a cakewalk. They could get into Boiling Rock easily enough. Getting out was whole different game.

Sokka was quick to fall asleep once the war balloon was on a guided path and everything settled. Zuko didn't let himself sleep too much since it was his duty to keep the balloon afloat. While half asleep, he would let the crackling of the fire let him know if it needed more. As dawn came upon them hours later, Zuko kept himself up to survey their surroundings and keep the fire up. Sokka awoke not long after his snoring subsided. He yawned and stretched and was quickly looking all around them. He managed to get him and the Fire Prince something small to eat.

"So, are we almost there yet?" Sokka asked.

"We should be getting close," Zuko answered, arms folded as he leaned on the wall of the balloon. The wind was cool, but now that the sun was coming up with the morning, it was starting to warm up.

Soon things grew quiet between the two. Zuko could sense the uneasy tension. It was more of just awkward than anything negative. He and Sokka just didn't know what to say to each other. It had been so long with Zuko trying to take them out, that now it was still new to them being friends.

"Uhh…pretty clouds?" Sokka laughed.

"Yeah…fluffy…"

"You know, a friend of mine actually designed these war balloons."

"No kidding?" Zuko asked, turning to face him.

Sokka smiled, seeming relieved to find a good subject. "Yep! A balloon…but for war…"

Zuko curled his lip, turning back to give the balloon some more fire. "If there is one thing that my dad is good at…it's war."

"Yeah…it seems to run in the family," Sokka sighed, rubbing his neck.

Zuko perked up, turning to glare him. "Hey, hold up! Not everyone in my family is like that!"

"I know, I know! You've changed! I get it."

Zuko lowered his head, shoulders slightly dipping as he remembered Uncle. "I was…talking about my Uncle. He was more of a father to me…and I really let him down."

Sokka lowered his eyes for a moment, feeling Zuko's pain. He then shook his head. "I think your uncle would be proud of you. Leaving your home to come help us…that's hard."

Zuko snorted, closing his eyes. "It wasn't that hard."

"Really? You didn't leave behind anyone you cared about?" Sokka asked, curious.

"Well…I did have a girlfriend, but I think it was better that we stayed our separate ways," Zuko answered. "Mai…"

"That gloomy girl who sighs a lot?" Sokka chuckled.

Zuko grinned. "Yeah." His face soon fell. "Everyone in the Fire Nation thinks I am a traitor. I couldn't drag her into it…but it wasn't as though things were working out between us anyways."

Sokka leaned back, folding his arms. "My first girlfriend turned into the moon."

Zuko blinked, but then it dawned on him as he remembered. "That's rough, buddy."

Within a few hours, they saw the Boiling Rock coming up in the distance. Steam poured out of the crater, pluming into the sky. The volcano came a great distance out of the large lake.

"There is plenty of steam to keep up covered," Zuko said. "As long as we are quiet, we should be able to navigate through it without being caught."

Zuko worked the flames to get it to rise over the volcano. They went straight into the thick mass of steam that was pouring out of the crater. The air became thick, and it was hard to breathe. They could make out the huge stronghold in the center of the boiling lake. Soon, the war balloon started to rapidly descent, heading straight for the lake below.

Zuko spit more fire into the oven, glancing over to Sokka. "We are going down! The balloon isn't working anymore!"

"The air outside is as hot as the air inside so we can't fly!" Sokka called harshly.

The balloon was losing control. Zuko was thrown into the wall, and he started to hang on. Sokka was holding on not too far away.

"So, what do we do?" Zuko growled.

"I don't know! Crash land?"

"That doesn't sound promising, considering there is a boiling lake below us!" Zuko hissed.

The balloon hit the water and started gliding along it. Water splashed up and hit Sokka's arm. He yelped, trying to cover his mouth to keep the yelp quiet. Like a boat, the balloon sailed through the lake with just enough speed to crash them onto the bank. Sokka and Zuko were thrown overboard, hitting hard rock. The balloon collapsed before them.

"How are we going to get off of the island if the balloon won't work?" Zuko asked, getting to his feet.

"We'll figure something out!" Sokka replied. "I suspected it might be a one way ticket."

"You knew this would happen, and you wanted to come anyway?" Zuko growled.

Sokka went over to the ravaged war balloon. "My dad might be here! I had to come and see!"

"Uncle always said I never thought things through, but this…this is just crazy!"

"I never wanted you to come along in the first place," Sokka defended. "And for the record, I always think things through, but my plans haven't exactly worked, so this time I am playing it by ear!"

Sokka started pushing on the balloon. Zuko came over and helped him shove it into the boiling lake. It didn't work, and they couldn't risk anyone finding it. Zuko knew that their chances of getting out of here alive were close to nothing now. He just hoped something came up to help them along them way. The two teenagers turned to face the towering stronghold.

Zuko sighed. "There's no turning back now."

* * *

Aang fell over, grumbling and kicking his legs. "Those Badgerfrogs won't shut up! I am tired of doing my exercises!"

"Stop whining! You have to listen to your Firebender teacher! Don't make you do some Earthbending exercises!" Toph growled, trying to eat her breakfast.

"Where are Sokka and Zuko anyways?" Haru asked, scratching his head.

"They went hunting. At least that is what their letter said," Katara sighed. "It seems kind of strange to me."

"What's so strange about two guys going hunting for food?" the Duke snorted.

Katara glared at him. "It's just…something doesn't feel right."

"It's her woman's intuition!" Teo whispered harshly, making the Duke, Haru, and Aang chuckle.

Katara ignored them, playing with the water that was in a small bowl. Maybe she was being too paranoid. If Sokka trusted Zuko enough to go on a hunting trip, then she should be able to start trusting the Fire Prince as well. She heaved a sigh, knowing it was easier said and done. All she could think of was back in Ba Sing Se, where he completely destroyed her trust in him. She remembered how lost and confused he was, but how easy it was for him to go with Azula.

"Lighten up, Sugar Queen, sheesh," Toph said, shaking her head.

"I'm just worried about them, that's all," she defended briskly.

"Worried? Sokka will scare everything off with his mouth, and Zuko can blow stuff up!" the Duke laughed.

They heard a chorus of Badgerfrogs start up, and Aang groaned. Momo skipped around him, chirping. "I don't wanna!"

The Avatar flopped down, refusing to do anymore work. Toph smirk, slapping the heel of her foot down. Earth slammed up into Aang's butt, making him yelp and jump to his feet.

"Get going, Twinkle Toes!" Toph giggled.

Aang was rubbing his butt, pouting. "Yes, Toph…"

Katara couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips. She would need to keep herself busy so she wouldn't worry too much about Zuko and Sokka. She glanced down to the note once again, noticing that the handwriting seemed hurried. Why would they wait to go in the middle of the night and just leave them a note? It didn't seem right.

_Nothing is going to get done if you keep worrying about them. Maybe they just didn't want anyone else to go…_

Katara got up, going over to Appa to give him some treats. The air bison was staring up onto one of the cliffs up ahead. A low rumble went through his throat. Katara followed the bison's gaze, only to grunt in surprise. The tiger was perched on a rock, looking down at them with piqued interest. Usually Appa would be up and roaring now, but he stayed calm and on his belly. He seemed just as interested in the tiger as the tiger did in them. Katara found herself calming down. Appa could sense danger before anyone else. If he wasn't worried about the tiger, shouldn't they be okay?

_I just can't figure you out…why are you here?_

* * *

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait! I was going to make the Boiling Rock section one whole chapter, but decided to break it up into two chapters. At first I was just going to skip over the Boiling Rock episodes and go straight to the Southern Raiders part, but then I realized I could get Zuko and Mai's final break up in motion to set sail for Zutara! :) Sorry this chapter isn't very long either! The next chapter, which will be aptly named "The Boiling Point" will be much longer! And don't worry, the mystery behind the tiger will be revealed eventually lol. It is going to help bring Zuko and Katara together! Until then, thanks for reading and reviewing! XD**


	4. Chapter 3: The Boiling Point

**Chapter 3: The Boiling Point**

It was dark in the metal cell. Zuko lost count of the minutes as time passed, but he was sure he was in there for a few hours. The iron door ahead of him only let a little light leak in. His head was lowered as he was leaned against the back wall and thought back on how he got here.

He and Sokka had arrived on the Boiling Rock after crashing the war balloon. The Fire Prince knew that getting in would be easy. It was getting out that seemed all impossible, especially now. They had found guard uniforms and disguised themselves. He and Sokka split up to seek out answers about any war prisoners. Zuko didn't learn of any that were here, and when he met up with Sokka later, he told him the news. Sokka was really upset, naturally. Zuko didn't blame him, but he was starting to see a problem with them getting out. Zuko tried one of his Uncle's proverbs to help Sokka, but it failed miserably. He just didn't have a way with words like Uncle Iroh did. Just as Zuko and Sokka were thinking that they were in trouble, Sokka spotted Suki in the distance down in the prison courtyard. The leader of the Kyoshi Warriors was dressed in the same filthy red prison garb as all other prisoners.

Zuko had waited outside of Suki's cell as Sokka went in to talk to her. Their reunion was cut short when a female guard came to speak to Suki. Zuko only acted on instinct to protect Sokka and Suki. His protective instinct cost him to be founded out, as Sokka pretended to help the woman capture him when he slipped out of Suki's cell.

Sokka had whispered to Zuko that to not worry and that he would come for him, but Zuko wasn't one to rely on such petty words. If anything, Zuko was seeing this as his punishment for all the bad things he had done. Sokka should leave him here, and when the warden handed him over to his father, Ozai, and then his punishment would turn to purgatory.

_Why should I expect him to come back? I deserve this…_

The iron door to his cell suddenly opened, letting light flood inside with great intensity. Zuko squinted until his eyes adjusted, not at all surprised to see the warden standing in the threshold flanked by two guards.

"Well, well, well…I would have never thought to find you in here…Prince Zuko," the warden chuckled, sneering as he entered the cell.

Zuko glared directly back at him. "How did you know who I am?"

"How could I not with a scar like that?" he snorted. "Besides, you broke my niece's heart."

Zuko pushed himself off of the wall, perking up. "You're Mai's uncle?"

"Yes."

"I never meant to hurt her," Zuko said, lowering his eyes.

"Quiet!" the Warden snapped. He then smirked at the prince. "You're my…_special _prisoner now. And you best behave. If these criminals found out who you are…the traitor prince who let his nation down…Why they would tear you to shreds!"

"So what's in it for you?" Zuko growled, folding his arms. "Why don't you just tell my father and collect a reward?"

The warden widened his grin. "Oh in due time, believe me, I intend to collect."

He turned and left after his words, the iron door screeching shut and shutting Zuko into darkness once again. Zuko clenched his jaw, trying to figure out how this could get any worse.

He didn't stay in the cell for much longer until it was time to be let out. Zuko was put to work mopping the floor in the mess hall. He came across Suki, who instantly recognized him. At first she gave him a glare that could kill. She was mopping along with him. As Zuko was thinking of something to say to her, Sokka came around the turn of the staircase grinning at them.

"Good! You two know each other!"

Zuko was relieved to see Sokka again. Now they could figure out a way to get out of this hellhole. As Sokka came over to them, Suki stopped mopping and slightly glared at Zuko again.

"Well yeah, he kinda burned down my village, remember?"

"Oh…uhh…sorry about that," Zuko mumbled.

"Relax, Suki, he's on our side now," Sokka said as he gathered them up to the side. "Anyways, listen up. I think I have an escape plan."

Suki and Zuko exchanged glances, then went right back to staring at Sokka as all three of them kneeled to converse the plan in private.

"I checked out the coolers again. The whole point of them is to contain Firebenders, right?"

"Yeah," Zuko muttered.

"So they are completely insulated to keep the cool in. And to do that, it needs to keep the heat out. Am I right?"

"Just get to the point, Sokka," Suki grumbled, growing anxious.

"It's a perfect boat for getting through the boiling water!"

"The cooler as a boat?" Zuko grunted. "Are you sure?"

"I'm telling you! It'll work! I walked around the perimeter. There's a blind spot between two guard towers. It's the perfect launching point! I already tested it out. We can push the cooler into the water and ride the current. It will push us right across!"

"But-" Suki began, but Sokka interrupted her.

"If we don't make a sound, no one will notice! And bing bang boom, we are home free!"

Suki shook her head. "But how are you going to get the cooler out?"

"Yeah, how are you going to get the cooler out?"

The sudden voice made them jump. Looking up, the three saw the large man named Chit Sang that had been thrown into a cooler earlier. He was leaning over the railing of the stairs overhearing them. He vaulted himself over and landed next to their huddle session.

"W-what? W-we…didn't…we…didn't say that!" Sokka quickly squealed, laughing.

Zuko glared at the larger man. "Yeah, you heard wrong."

"I heard you were hatching an escape plan, and I want in," Chit Sang said.

"There's nothing to get _in _on," the Fire Prince warned.

"Yeah, the only thing we're hatching is…uhh…an egg!" Sokka gulped.

Suki slapped her forehead and Zuko heaved a sigh. Chit Sang didn't buy the bait at all, not that anyone could fall for Sokka's words like that.

"Okay, well, I come with you or the warden hears about this _egg _too," Chit Sang bartered.

"I guess we have no choice," Suki sighed, looking to her boyfriend.

Sokka nodded, "Okay, you're in. So now we need someone to unbolt the cooler from the inside." Sokka pulled out a wrench from his belt. Zuko took it and hid it in his prison garb.

Chit Sang grinned darkly. "Oh, I can get ya inside."

Zuko caught his drift and smirked. They went to work, leaving Suki and Sokka to watch. Zuko grabbed his mop and started mopping, moving backwards towards Chit Sang. He purposely bumped into the large Firebender.

"Hey! What are you? Stupid?" Chit Sang yelled, getting the prisoners and guards all along the mess hall to turn their heads. Chit Sang grabbed Zuko and slung him around.

Zuko tore away from him, sliding agilely on his feet. "Hey! You watch who you're shoving!"

Zuko slammed into Chit Sang's chest, pushing him several feet backwards. "I'm taking you down, you little punk!"

They got into it, bluffing the fight and egging on the other prisoners who started to cheer. Chit Sang easily grabbed Zuko and whipped him around, slamming him onto the floor. Zuko slid across the floor away from Chit Sang. He was quick like a fox to propel his legs around and flip himself onto his feet just as the larger man went to body slam him. When Zuko landed on his feet, he shot a fireball from his fist, aiming for the floor at Chit Sang's feet. Chit Sang jumped up and stomped it right out.

A guard immediately came forth, pointing Zuko out. "No Firebending! Into the cooler!"

The guards tackled Zuko to the ground. They hauled him off quick. The Fire Prince was only able to get a quick glance to Suki and Sokka before they were out of sight.

Once the guards threw him into the cooler and left him, Zuko immediately got to work. Chill bumps rose on his skin from the cold chamber, and touching the icy metalwork didn't help. Zuko had to use Breath of Fire technique to help keep him warm as he worked. The cooler had a simple design, and so he was able to unbolt all that he needed to within a half hour. He resumed a huddled position on the floor of the cooler, arms wrapped around his legs shivering as he waited for Sokka to turn up.

He was relieved to hear the cooler door open. Sokka stood before him in his Fire Nation prison guard outfit, helmet and all. A sly grin was on his face. "I can take you back to your cell if you have learned your lesson," he said seriously, mocking as a guard quite well.

Zuko smirked, taking a deep breath and letting out a plume of fire from his mouth to warm him as he got to his feet. "Yes, I have." He showed Sokka all of the bolts lying in his shirt with the wrench. "Completely."

Sokka leaned in, raising the visor on his helmet. He whispered to the Fire Prince, even though there seemed to be no other guards around at the moment. "I got Suki and Chit Sang out of their cells a few minutes ago. They will be waiting for us at the shore."

Zuko heard footsteps up the hall, coming their way. He quickly grabbed Sokka and pulled him into the cooler, sliding the metal door shut. "Someone's coming!"

There were two guards that came around the corner, a man and a woman. They were talking as they headed for their destination, hardly noticing anything else even as Sokka and Zuko slid the door open to hear better. They were talking about a new shipment of prisoners. Sokka grunted when he heard the man say war prisoners among the list.

Sokka looked to the exiled prince, his expression grim.

Zuko thinned his lips, a small sigh escaping his lips. "War prisoners. It could be your father."

"I know…"

"Well? What should we do? Do we go along with the plan, or do we wait another night?" Zuko inquired, trying to ignore the biting cold of the freezer.

"I don't know…" Sokka sounded frustrated. "Is it right for me to risk Suki's freedom…all of our freedom on the slim chance that my dad is gonna show up?"

"It's your call, Sokka," Zuko stated calmly. "This is your dad. I'm with you on any decision you make, and you know that Suki is too."

"No…we should go. I can't risk this anymore," Sokka sighed.

Sokka made sure the cooler door was shut while Zuko got the final bolts undone. Together they started pushing it until warm air was slipping through from out side. The cooler was heavy. Sokka slipped out first, then Zuko. They managed to work together to unhinge the cooler and start it down the cliff towards the shore. Chit Sang and Suki were quick to come and help them get it into the water.

"This here's my girl and best bud. They are coming too," Chit Sang said, pointing to the other stranger prisoners.

Sokka muttered something low and then sighed. "Fine. Everyone into the cooler…let's go."

Chit Sang was holding it on the shore while his buddy and girlfriend hopped in. Suki and Zuko came up behind Sokka as he was getting his belongings that were hidden under a rock.

"Are you sure you want to go? You were the one who said you wanted to redeem yourself…redeem your honor," Zuko asked calmly, smelling the boiling water easily. "Rescuing your dad is your chance."

"Your dad?" Suki grunted, stepping forth and peering at Sokka with worry.

"If I had just cut my losses at the invasion, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess. Maybe sometimes it is just better to call it quits before you fail," Sokka sighed, looking to the boiling water that rippled up onto the rocky shore.

"No, it's not," Zuko growled. "Look Sokka, you are going to fail a lot before things work out."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Sokka snorted, shouldering his supplies and squinting at Zuko.

"Even though you will probably fail over and over and over again…"

"Seriously, not helping!"

"You have to try every time. You can't quit because you are afraid you might fail!"

"Hey!" Chit Sang hollered at them. "If you two are done wasting time, can we get a move on?"

Sokka took a moment, Zuko's words hitting him hard. He suddenly dropped his pack and shook his head. "No…I'm staying." He turned to Suki and Zuko, his hand going to Suki's shoulder. "You guys go. Especially you Suki…you've been here long enough."

"I'm not leaving without you Sokka!" she retorted, grabbing his hand into her own and smiling.

"I'm staying too," Zuko stated, smiling at Sokka.

"Not me! I'm out!" Chit Sang called. "Let's roll, baby!"

Chit Sang pushed the cooler all the way into the boiling water. They started floating away from the shore, the steam clouding most of their vision, even their view of the coming dawn above.

"We just gave up our only way of escape," Sokka sighed. "I hope we didn't just make a huge mistake."

"Come on, the sun's coming up! The new prisoners will be arriving on the gondola any minute!" Zuko whispered harshly.

They took off for the nearest flight of stairs to take them up, not even looking back at the drifting cooler. As they were halfway up the staircase on the side of the tower, the alert bells were going off. At first Sokka thought that they had been caught, but soon saw a harpoon being shot out. It clipped the side of the cooler, and they immediately started to pull it back towards the prison.

"Damn! The cooler didn't work! They got found out!" Sokka hissed.

"Look! The gondola is coming down!" Suki yelled, pointing up.

They watched the gondola slide to a stop on its station. The alarm bells soon ceased, but Sokka, Zuko, and Suki had already forgotten about Chit Sang and his friends. When the gondola doors opened, they watched intently for his father. After the last one got off of the gondola, Sokka groaned out loud, fingers going to his temples.

"That's it. We risked all of this for nothing!" he cried.

"Wait, one last guy just stepped out. Is that him?" Zuko asked.

Sokka looked back towards the gondola. His eyes instantly widened when he saw his father step out with handcuffs linking his legs and wrists. His sharp blue eyes were scanning the area, and he had been stripped of his belongings, only wearing the red wardrobe of the prison guard.

"Dad!" Sokka exclaimed. They finally found him. It was time to bust him out of here for good.

* * *

Momo skittered around chasing a bug. The lemur weaved in and out of the camp and around Aang and the others. Katara had finished getting the small pit ready. Since she no longer had a flint, and Zuko was gone, she looked up to Aang. He played with his fingers nervously.

"C'mon Aang, you can do it. Just because Zuko isn't around doesn't mean you are gonna get it wrong," Teo said, urging him to do some Firebending.

"Ya, I'm hungry!" the Duke piped. He received a sharp elbow to the ribs by Haru.

"Okay, here it goes! Uhh…Katara? Can you please move aside for a moment?"

"Sure," she said, and got up away from the pit.

Aang took a deep breath, readying his pose and then shooting his fist out. A small fireball ignited from his fist and hit home on the pit, catching the wood on fire.

"I hear no screaming, so you must have done it right! Good job, Twinkle Toes!" Toph chuckled, clapping.

"Uhh, thanks Toph."

"I'm starting to get worried now," Katara sighed as she started getting the food ready. "Shouldn't they have been back by now? Why would they take Zuko's war balloon anyway? There is plenty of food around here."

"Pssh! You know how guys are! They gotta have their…guy time!" Toph exclaimed, waving the Waterbender off. "I bet they are having a competition on who is the manlier man!"

"Manlier man?" Aang laughed, sitting down.

"Yeah! Sorry to say it Sugar Queen, but I think Zuko would win that one easily."

Katara glared at the young, blind Earthbender. "Why? Because Zuko is destructive and the oldest out of all of us?"

"Well, there's that," Toph said, wiggling her toes. "And then there's the fact that Zuko doesn't whine about everything."

"Sokka doesn't whine that much," Katara sighed. "Besides, at least Sokka has his priorities straight."

"Okay, let's just drop this before it gets out of hand," Aang said, not wanting to upset Katara. He knew Toph was only picking, but Katara was still touchy with Zuko, and he didn't want it to turn into an argument. Aang shrugged. "I think Zuko and Sokka are…manly men…in their own way!"

"Yeah, compared to you!" Toph snickered.

Aang gave her a glare, and then heaved a sigh. "I'm gonna go feed Appa now."

Katara was looking out of the air temple, towards the deep trench. The shadows were heavy now that the sun had set below the horizon. She shook out of her thoughts and went back to cooking.

"Relax, Katara. I'm sure they're fine," Toph finally said without a hint of sarcasm.

Katara twitched a smile. "Thanks, Toph."

* * *

Zuko was so tempted to light up a flame in his dark cell. After they were sure that Hakoda was off of the gondola, Sokka left to go join the other guards and make sure where they were taking his father. Suki and Zuko had no choice but to slip back in with the other prisoners in the rush of Chit Sang's capture. Zuko was placed back into his cell after being taken away from Suki. They knew Chit Sang was being interrogated by the warden. Zuko only hoped that Chit Sang wasn't a tattletale. If he was, then Sokka was in deep trouble, along with Suki and himself.

Even though the Fire Prince was tired and knew he needed rest, he just couldn't in the fact that he needed to be on his toes now. Sokka was still disguised as a Fire Nation prison guard, wandering around. He just hoped that he was able to find Hakoda with no problems.

A couple of hours after being thrown in his cell, Sokka called to him threw the tiny, rectangular window in the iron door. "Zuko? You there?"

"I'm here," he quickly whispered, coming over to the door.

"I just got done talking to my dad. We came up with an escape plan together!" Sokka whispered lowly, smiling slightly and raising his visor.

"What are you doing here?" barked a man's voice.

Sokka jumped, turning to see a female guard and a male guard at the base of the nearby staircase.

"I was just uhhh telling this dirty lowlife what I think of him!" Sokka replied, slapping his visor back down.

"Well, you can do that later. He's coming with us," the male guard said.

Sokka grunted. "Why?"

"Because we have orders straight from the warden. That's why!" the female guard snipped.

"Can I just get ten more seconds to rough him up a bit?" Sokka asked, punching a fist into his other hand and grinning.

"Fine, make it snappy," she sighed, smiling and shaking her head.

"What a newbie," the male guard chuckled.

Sokka slipped inside. Zuko was already ahead of him, and had rolled his bedroll up to use as a punching bag for Sokka. Sokka pretended to punch him by punching the bedroll, while Zuko cried out in fake pain.

"We have a plan, but it's gonna need a big distraction. Be in the yard in one hour!" Sokka whispered harshly.

The door to the cell was sliding open. Zuko dropped the bedroll and Sokka tackled him. The guards tore them apart, and Zuko was immediately taken away. Sokka had no choice but to watch them go, worrying exactly what was going on and why they wanted Zuko.

"What are you doing? Where are you taking me?" Zuko growled as they pushed him along the hallways. They never gave him an answer. Instead, they opened another iron door, this one leading into an interrogation room with a chair inside. Zuko was shoved inside, and as he caught his footing to turn and face the guards, they were shutting the door. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"C'mon, Zuko. We all know that's a lie."

Zuko grunted, surprised to see Mai enter the room looking angry and upset. "Mai!"

"Surprised?" she asked, putting a hand on her hip.

Zuko slid into the chair, lowering his head. He couldn't understand how Mai could find him here, even if the warden was her uncle. Zuko knew what he did to Mai was wrong, but it was the only way to keep her safe.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked.

"Because I know you so well."

"But-"

"The warden is my uncle, you idiot," she snapped, looking away. She watched Zuko put his hand to his forehead, his topaz eyes closing hard. "The truth is, I guess I really don't know you."

He looked up, noticing the letter he wrote before he ran away from the Fire Nation to chase after the Avatar. Zuko wasn't proud of it, but he meant well by it, even if Mai didn't think so.

"All I get is a letter?" she asked, looking hurt. "You could have at least looked me in the face when you ripped out my heart."

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just trying to protect you."

"Didn't mean to?" she snorted. She raised the scroll to read it, but Zuko quickly stopped her, growing annoyed.

"Just don't. This isn't about you, Mai. This is about the Fire Nation," he growled.

"Thanks, Zuko. That makes me feel so much better," she said bitterly, throwing the scroll at him.

"Mai, I never wanted to hurt you. But I had to do this to save my country," he said, trying to be civil.

Her expression was still bitter. "Save it? You're betraying your country!"

"That's not how I see it," Zuko muttered.

She turned away, folding her arms. She was quiet for a long moment, and then sighed. "Then about us?"

Zuko looked away. "I really care about you Mai, whether you believe me or not…but I just don't have those feelings for you anymore."

"Yeah, I figured that," she mumbled.

"Azula is here…isn't she?" Zuko whispered.

Mai turned back to him. "Yeah."

The alarms went off. They saw all the prison cell doors being automatically opened. The prisoners flooded out, heading outside into the yard. Zuko knew it was about time to be heading out. He had to figure out a way to get away from Mai.

"What's going on? This isn't right," Mai said, watching as the prisoners cleared out of the building. The guards outside Zuko's interrogation room had run for it, probably to see what was going on. Mai turned back to her ex-boyfriend. "What are you planning?"

"Plan? How can I plan anything like this?"

"Azula knows you are here. She knows your new friends are here too. Are you guys trying to escape?" Mai asked briskly.

A guard came flying into the room. "Ma'am! There's a riot going on! I'm here to protect you!"

"I don't need any protection," Mai grumbled.

"Believe me, she doesn't," Zuko chuckled.

"I'm sorry but I am under direct orders from your uncle to make sure nothing happens."

Zuko knew the plan was in motion. He had to get out now. He shot a spray of fire at the guard's feet. The guard immediately jumped and went to Mai to block her out of protection. Zuko ran for it. He heard Mai yell something and she shoved the guard aside. This barely gave the Fire Prince any time to slam the cell door closed and lock it. Mai was glaring at him threw the tiny window. Zuko closed his eyes, looking away from her and took off running for the yard.

There were prisoners brawling all over the place. Many were shooting out flames and fireballs in the heat of it all, as well as bringing up dust in the yard. It didn't take Zuko long to spot Sokka, Hakoda, Suki, and Chit Sang against the wall.

"Zuko! Finally!" Sokka called as Zuko slid to a halt next to them. "Okay, so now all we need to do is grab the warden and get onto the gondola. We are going to use him as our captive!"

"And how do we do that exactly?" Zuko asked.

Sokka's eyes widened. "I'm not sure!"

Zuko growled out. "I thought you thought this through?"

Sokka was freaking out now, his voice rising high. "I thought you told me that it was okay not to think everything through?

"Maybe not everything, but this is kind of important!" the exiled prince snapped.

Hakoda was quiet beside his son, watching Zuko closely. Chit Sang was pointing at something, and he turned back to them.

"Hey fellas, I think your girlfriend is taking care of it," the large man said, and pointed her out.

The men watched in shock as Suki sprinted across the brawling yard, leaping onto the heads of many prisoners and using them as a runway. She was able to cut the distance to the watch tower in seconds and used her amazing acrobatic abilities to vault herself up onto the top floor where the warden was. Hakoda was the one to get them moving after her. They had to catch up quick.

By the time they caught up, Suki had already taken out several guards and had the warden against the wall tied up with a gag in his mouth. She grinned at them as the men caught up, breathing heavily from all the running.

"We've got the warden! Now let's get out of here!" she called.

"That's some girl," Hakoda said as he caught his breath.

Sokka grinned sheepishly. "Tell me about it!"

They made their way to the gondola, using the warden as a way to pass the guards easily. They loaded up, and Zuko pulled the lever. He was quick to break it to where no one could stop the gondola. He ran for it just as the guards decided to attack him. He leaped off of the edge to make the traveling gondola. Sokka was able to catch his arm and help him into the gondola safely.

"What were you thinking?" Sokka griped.

"I was making it to where they couldn't stop us," Zuko explained.

"Way to think ahead!"

"Who's that?" Hakoda asked as he watched below to the gondola station.

They ran over. Zuko's heart skipped a beat as he saw Azula standing there with her usual smirk. Ty Lee stood at her side as they both looked up to the ascending gondola.

"That's a problem. That's my sister and her friend," Zuko answered Sokka's father.

Ty Lee was quick like a cat to leap onto the gondola's line and with amazing speed and balance start towards them with sure steps. Azula grabbed a guard's pair of handcuffs and then shot herself up into the air with her blue fire like a jet pack. She attached the handcuffs to the line, and started to propel herself along the line with her shooting blue flames.

"This is a rematch I have been waiting for," Suki stated lowly, her fists forming tightly.

"Me too," Zuko agreed, using the window to vault himself up onto the gondola's roof.

Suki and Sokka were quick to follow him while Hakoda and Chit Sang stayed inside the gondola to watch the warden. Ty Lee and Azula made it to them in no time and jumped onto the roof to join the others. Sokka drew his sword, getting ready.

The fight was on as soon as they landed. Ty Lee went straight for Suki, and the two women went at it with their martial arts. Suki was able to knock Ty Lee right off of the gondola, but the younger acrobatic was flexible enough to catch herself and run through the inside of the gondola to come up behind Suki in seconds.

Zuko kept blocking his younger sister's blue fire while Sokka was behind him. He would shoot out his own flames, and when Sokka saw an opening, he went for it with his sword. Azula merely ducked and was up just as quick to spray out more flames. Zuko blocked for them again, and shot out his own, his mind racing on how to win this battle on such a small area.

As Azula was dodging like a snickering coyote, she was surprised when Sokka popped up again. In order to evade his attack, it brought her right to the edge of the gondola where she almost lost her balance. Zuko shot out more fire from his fists. Azula jumped to dodge those blasts as well, but knew her feet would slip she was so close to the edge. Instead, she made her body fall down, and she caught herself in a push up position. She glared up at Zuko and Sokka, who were surprised at how she caught herself. Azula brought her feet through, shooting blue fire from them and making Zuko and Sokka split up. She was quick to get to her feet.

"Cut the line!"

Zuko was startled. That was the warden below them. He heard Hakoda and Chit Sang yell something, and then there was a brawl beneath them. He kept focus on his sister, but knew that their time was now up. The guards were going to cut the gondola's lines. The warden would rather die then lose his perfect reputation.

The gondola suddenly started rocking and slowing down, until it halted to a complete stop. Down at the gondola station, Zuko saw that they had used large pieces of metal to wedge into the gondola's lines and make it stop without the lever. The sudden force made Sokka lose his balance and go over the edge. Zuko was barely able to catch him in time as he dangled nearly a hundred feet over the boiling lake. Luckily, Azula had been caught off balance too, and so she was distracted momentarily.

"They are about to cut the line!" Ty Lee called down. Down at the gondola station, a couple of guards were using a large cross cut saw to cut the gondola line.

Azula looked worried for a moment. It was surprising to know that they didn't know the Firelord Ozai's daughter was on the gondola. Soon she saw another gondola coming down from across the way. She quickly smirked, as it was heading down for the station below back on the island.

"Then it's time to leave!" Azula called. She used her rocket booster technique to shoot her over to the next descending gondola. Ty Lee quickly joined her. "Goodbye Zuko!" Their gondola was still standing still, and it wouldn't be long before the line was thoroughly cut.

For a moment, their gondolas were level as the one descending passed. Azula just couldn't wait to watch Zuko's gondola fall into the boiling lake. Ty Lee didn't look as hateful; she actually looked worried as she watched them.

Zuko cursed under his breath. He, Sokka, and Suki slipped back into the gondola. Zuko ran over to Hakoda who was watching the guards cut the line. Chit Sang had the warden under control in the back.

"They are cutting the line! The gondola is about to go!" Zuko called.

"I hope this thing can float!" Hakoda retorted.

"I don't think it will!" Suki yelled.

"Wait! Who's that?" Sokka shouted, pointing out the window.

"It's Mai!" Zuko grunted.

Zuko was surprised to see Mai down at the gondola station. She was taking out all of the guards, even the two who were sawing the lines. Mai kicked the metal that was being used as a wedge out from the lines. The gondola immediately shuttered and started moving again. She looked up to them as the gondola was ascending once more.

Zuko was relieved for her help, even though their relationship was over. However, he knew Azula wouldn't take it so well. Zuko was now worried for Mai's life as they got farther and farther, and Azula got closer and closer to Mai.

Eventually, Zuko had to let it go. The gondola stopped on the other side of the lake, and they had to get out. Sokka had to pull on the prince to get him to go. It wasn't as though Zuko could see what was going on down there anymore. He took off with Sokka and Suki. Hakoda ordered Chit Sang to drop the warden in the gondola, and he was happy to oblige. The two older men followed on behind the teenagers. Their running escape quickly brought them to a massive cliff that overlooked the ocean.

"Crap! How are we gonna get out of here?" Sokka grumbled.

"My sister was on that island," Zuko told him.

"Yeah, and she is probably right behind us! We need to get out of here!"

"What I mean is that she had to of come in something," Zuko sighed, looking around the cliffside. The ocean breeze was salty and cool as it brushed between them. Zuko spotted a massive royal war balloon and called out at the others. "There! That's our way out!"

Sokka cried out in happiness. They made their way down the cliff towards the royal air balloon. It didn't take them long to hijack it and take off towards the Western Air Temple.

Zuko was finally able to take a much needed breath of relief, but soon he frowned, worrying about Mai. Her act to save them probably just cost her life. He glanced over to Sokka and Hakoda. The father and son were laughing in victory. Hakoda grabbed Sokka around his neck and rubbed his knuckles into his son's head.

They still had a long flight to the air temple. It would be dark before they made it back, but they would definitely have a story to tell. Katara would probably be so happy to see her father as well.

* * *

Katara was pacing. Something was wrong. They should have been back by now. Aang just watched her, his head going from left to right, right to left, as he watched her pace by the fountain. He held his air staff, and Momo was on his shoulder. He tried to think of something that would make her feel better, though he was starting to worry himself.

"Hey, it's alright, Katara. I'm sure Zuko and Sokka will show up any moment now in the war balloon! You are gonna start making a trench if you keep pacing like that!"

"What if they were captured? What if Zuko killed Sokka? What if that tiger killed them?" Katara snapped, frustrated.

"Zuko wouldn't kill Sokka and…wait, what? Tiger?"

"Yeah, there's a tiger in the forest! I've seen it a few times. It has never hurt me…and Appa never acted like it was going to hurt anyone, but you never know!"

"Hmm…I think I am gonna have to go see this tiger! They are so rare; they are usually Spirits in physical form!"

"What? Are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure!" Aang snorted, grinning. "I bet the tiger didn't do anything to Sokka and Zuko! You know what? I bet Sokka and Zuko are just lost!"

"Sokka's instincts?" Katara giggled.

"That's right! Sokka's instincts! I bet Zuko is getting a kick out of that!" Aang laughed.

The huge air bison that was slumbering nearby was quick to wake and get to his feet. Appa roared out across the canyon. Even Momo started shivering, trilling and flying over to Appa for more protection. Toph, Haru, Teo, and the Duke were sleeping inside the temple, but it wouldn't take much to wake them up from Appa's roars.

They saw a huge royal war balloon from the Fire Nation descending down towards their platform. Toph came running out of the temple, closely followed by Haru, Teo, and the Duke.

"Fire Nation!" Katara yelled. She hoped it wasn't Azula of all people.

They all got together; ready to fight against the troop of Firebenders that would come down from the lowering walkway. The engine was cut off, but the balloon remained afloat right out from the platform. Aang and the others just about fainted when they saw Sokka and Zuko walking down the walkway.

"What are you doing in this thing? What happened to the war balloon?" Katara asked, surprised.

Zuko was grinning. "It kinda got destroyed."

"Sounds like a crazy fishing trip," Aang chuckled.

"Did you at least get some good meat?" Toph asked, sounding hopeful.

Sokka nodded. "I did! The best meat of all! The meat of friendship and fatherhood!"

Suki, Hakoda, and Chit Sang were heading down the walkway now. They joined Sokka and Zuko on the platform with the others.

"Dad!" Katara cried, running forth.

"Hey Katara," Hakoda whispered, hugging his daughter closely.

"How are you here? What is going on? Where did you two go?" Katara asked, smiling wide.

"We kinda went to a Fire Nation prison," Sokka chuckled.

Katara grabbed her brother and pulled him over to her and Hakoda. Father, son, and daughter all hugged each other. Zuko twitched a smile at the scene, but it quickly fell away. Toph sighed in aggravation at his side.

"Seriously, you guys didn't get any meat?"

They all laughed.

* * *

**A/N: Again, so sorry for the wait! I have been so busy over the weeks that I didn't have much time to work on this! I am hoping that since things are starting to slow down, I will be able to update this story more! This chapter was meant to break up Mai and Zuko! Yes, you know what that means! XD Next chapter ZukoxKatara will officially begin! :) Now remember, this story is going to go way past the series finale! This build up along the series here is just to help bring Zuko and Katara together. Anyways, I need to stop babbling lol. I should have the next chapter up faster...of course that is what I said in the last chapter lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! :)**


End file.
